<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart to Heart by unreliable_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929735">Heart to Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliable_trash/pseuds/unreliable_trash'>unreliable_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Bianca di Angelo, Get ready for some feels, I'm not sorry, M/M, biancas death day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliable_trash/pseuds/unreliable_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bianca's death day and for the first time in forever, Nico doesn't have to spend it alone. What happens when he decides to open up to Will about his nightmares and thoughts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the worst day of the year.</p><p>Even worse than his birthday.</p><p>And that was saying something.</p><p>It was the same every year.</p><p>It was always depressing, and upsetting, and had Nico on edge more than normal.</p><p>His friends, the seven that were apart of the last prophecy always knew to leave him alone. They knew they wouldn't get a word out of him other than the occasional death threat to leave him alone, or else.</p><p>The only one who ever dared to approach the son of Hades on this date was none other than a certain son of Apollo: Will Solace.</p><p>Not only was he Nico's boyfriend, but he was the one person that didn't seem look at him with pity in his eyes. He was the sole person that brought him comfort. The sole person that seemed to know exactly what to say to make Nico less depressed. Not make him happy, just make him less depressed, for Nico knew he could never be truly happy this day.</p><p>For today, was Bianca's death day.</p><p>Nico was currently huddled up in his bed in cabin 13. His blankets drawn around him as if he were trying to become one with them. The only indication that he was alive was his rising and falling chest, and the small sniffles coming from underneath the heap of blankets covering him.</p><p>If he were lucky, he would wake up that day without nightmares and it would be awhile until he started crying.</p><p>This year was not one of those lucky times.</p><p>He had nightmare after nightmare, and of course it was the one night Will didn't spend with him.</p><p>He originally dreamed of Tartarus, and then being trapped, and finally, one dream that he had over and over that night: Bianca dying. Not the way she originally died, but one where Nico could've saved her. <i>Should've</i> saved her.</p><p>But he didn't. He couldn't. He tried, he really did. Every time he would reach her he would end up forty feet away again.</p><p>He had woken up screaming in a cold sweat, tears already trickling down his face. He had laid back down, unable to fall back asleep and had just stared at the wall for hours.</p><p>Nico was so out of it, so out of his own mind, own body, that he didn't notice when Will knocked on the door to announce his presence before coming in. He didn't notice Will was there until he sat on the edge of the bed and moved the covers away from Nico's face.</p><p>When Will noticed the tear tracks on the son of Hades' face, he reached out and ran his thumb over the younger boy's cheeks, getting rid of the tears currently making their way down his cheeks.</p><p>"Hey Sunshine," he said gently with a soft smile on his face. The last thing Nico needed was to see how upset the young boy's condition made the healer.</p><p>Nico whimpered before drawing the older boy towards him. Will, seeming to know exactly what Nico was asking of him, laid down next to him and put his arms around him, drawing him into his chest. "Did you have a nightmare?" The son of Apollo asked as he rubbed small circles into Nico's back.</p><p>Nico nodded, burying his head in Will's chest and squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Will whispered to Nico's head.</p><p>Nico shook his head. "It's okay..." He muttered. "Nothing I haven't seen before." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.</p><p>It broke Will's heart to hear it, but he refused to let it show. Any other day he wouldn't hesitate to show his emotions with Nico, but that's not what he needed today.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He already knew that the younger boy wouldn't, but he always asked, just in case.</p><p>Nico shook his head again, drawing the two back into silence.</p><p>Will just held Nico as they laid there, being nothing but a comforting presence.</p><p>This was usually how Nico preferred to spend Bianca's death day. Just hanging out with his loving boyfriend.</p><p>It was when Nico untangled himself from Will and sat up that things started getting... Weird.</p><p>Will sat up after him. "Are you alright? What do you need?" He asked softly.</p><p>Nico moved to intertwine his hand with Will's and squeezed. "I... I want to talk." Will raised an eyebrow. Nico squeezed his hand once more. "I want to talk about my nightmares."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will gave the younger boy a surprised look. Nico never wanted to talk to him about himself, much less his nightmares.</p><p>Will gave Nico's hand a tight squeeze. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>Nico shook his head. "No, I want to. I need to. I need to get this off my chest." Nico finally looked at Will, his eyes trying to tell Will everything he couldn't say.</p><p>Will's heart broke at the sight, but he smiled all the less. "I'm here." Is all he said.</p><p>Nico took a shuttering breath before starting. "You know how I went through Tar-" His voice broke, "<i>that</i> place. Alone."</p><p>Will nodded. Of course he knew. Everyone in camp knew. But Will had taken a particular interest in Nico before he had even left camp to begin with, and he had kept track of him through his friends. When he had heard that Nico was in Tartarus, Will had broken down. He hadn't known anyone to survive that place. So when Nico came back, broken but alive, his heart had surged.</p><p>"Well... You know about my nightmares. About it and my experiences." Will nodded once more.</p><p>"That's how they started out tonight. In Tartarus. I dreamed of when I had gotten captured. Except... Except Percy and the seven weren't there to save me. I was stuck down there... Forever." His voice was bitter as he shuddered at the memory.</p><p>Will gave his hand a gentle squeeze, encouraging him to keep going. He always believed talking about your feelings would help ease the burden of those thoughts.</p><p>"Then..." Nico continued, "They moved on to my sister." The son of Hades' voice broke once more. "I couldn't save her. I couldn't save Bianca..." His eyes started to fill with tears. "No matter how much I ran to her, it wasn't enough. I could never reach her." Nico started to tremble as he remembered the nightmare in full. It was almost as if he was brought back to that place.</p><p>Will took his hand out of Nico's to put his arms around his trembling boyfriend, moving his head to his chest. "Breathe, Nico. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Listen to my heart beat and calm yourself down." He said softly. He hated seeing Nico like this.</p><p>Nico nodded, obliging to the healer's words. He shut his eyes as he buried his head in Will's chest, letting his breathing follow the pattern of Will's heartbeat. Soon, he was calmed down enough to start speaking again. He pulled away from Will only enough so that his voice wasn't muffled by the older boy's chest.</p><p>"I wasn't strong enough to save her, Will..." Tears were still running freely down Nico's face but he made no move to stop them.</p><p>Will lifted a hand to brush his tears away. "You're plenty strong enough, Nico. It was just a nightmare. That doesn't mean it was real." Will looked down into his broken boyfriend's eyes. "You've gone through things that very few demigods, or even gods themselves, have been through. Most people wouldn't have been strong enough to survive. I know I wouldn't have. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're safe, you're here, you're alive, and most importantly, you're not alone anymore. You have me. You'll always have me. I'll always be there for you. Anything you need. We can conquer anything as long as we're together. I love you, Nico Di Angelo, and nothing will ever change that."</p><p>Nico teared up once more at Will's words. "Thank you. Thank you, Will. For being here. For being with me. For <i>loving</i> me. I never thought I would find anyone after Percy... I thought I would end up alone forever, or that I simply wouldn't live long enough. But for the first time in years, Will, I'm glad I'm alive. If I had died, I wouldn't have met the best thing to ever happen to me. I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, and fall in love with you, Will. I love you, Will." Nico told Will, whose eyes started to match the dark-haired boy's as his sky blue eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over and down his cheeks at any given moment.</p><p>Will couldn't say anything. He loved Nico, and Nico loved him back. He couldn't ask for anything more. Leaning down, the son of Apollo brushed his lips against Nico's. Nico responded in full, pressing his lips against Will's in a gentle kiss, a single tear making its way down his cheek. He pulled back as he leaned his forehead against Will's. "Stay with me. Stay with me tonight, Will. I don't want to be alone."</p><p>Will nodded, moving to lay the two of them down as he tangled himself with Nico. "Of course. Of course, anything for you." Nico closed his eyes as he laid his head down on Will's chest.</p><p>That's how they spent the rest of the night, tangled in each other and their love for one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>